Modern Family Timeline
Timeline of events before and during the events of Modern Family. 1920s 1925-1926 * Jay's father is born. 1926-1927 * Walt Kleezak is born. 1940s 1947 * Jay is born. 1949 * Jay's brother, Donnie is born. 1960s 1967 * April 3: Phil is born. 1968 * Jay and DeDe get married. 1970s Between 1970 and 1971 * Pepper Saltzman is born. Between 1970 and 1972 * Claire is born. Between 1971 and 1973 * Gloria is born. 1972 * February 29: Cameron Tucker is born. Between 1973 and 1975 * Mitchell is born. 1980s 1980 * Jay and Earl Chambers form their closet company Closet fornia. 1984 * Jay comes to work one day to find Earl Chambers's desk cleared out. He betrayed Jay and badmouthed him to half their Rolodex and Jay has to start all over. Earl and Jay go on to have their own closet companies, Closets, Closets, Closets, Closets! and Pritchett's Closets & Blinds, respectively. 1989 * May: Jay's father dies at the age of 63. 1990s 1993 * March: Claire becomes pregnant with Haley. * July: Phil and Claire get married. * December 10: Haley is born. 1995 * Gloria and Javier Delgado get married. 1997 * January 14: Alex is born. 1999 * January 19: Manny is born. * November 28: Luke is born. 2000s 2003 * Jay and DeDe get divorced. 2005 * Javier takes Manny to the Petting Zoo which actually turns to be the name of a stripper club. 2006 * Gloria and Javier get divorced. 2007 * Jay's old friend, the judge, dies. 2008 * February 19: Lily is born. 2009 * February: Jay and Gloria get married. * September: Mitchell and Cameron adopt Lily from Vietnam and introduce her to the family * November: Luke has a birthday party, but chaos soon ensues and Luke ends up breaking his arm. 2010s 2010 * Haley obtains her driver's license. * Jay celebrates his 63rd birthday in Hawaii. 2011 * Mrs. Ko dies. * February: Haley and Dylan get back together on Valentine's Day. * September: Haley and Dylan break up again. 2012 * April: Walt Kleezak dies. * May: Haley and Dylan get back together at Disneyland * Haley graduates from high school. * Haley goes to college. * November 7: Haley gets arrested for underage drinking, resisting arrest and accidental assault of a police officer and is kicked out of college. 2013 * January 20: Joe is born. * Joe's christening takes place. * May: Phil's mother dies. 2014 * January: Alex's 16th birthday. * May: Mitchell and Cameron get married on the 25th anniversary day of Jay's father's death. * October: The Dunphy family meet their new neighbors, the LaFontaine Family, and begin a rivalry/friendship. * December 10: Haley celebrates her 21st birthday and gets a car; something that she has always wanted. 2015 * April: The Dunphy family's rivalry with the LaFontaine family ends. * May: Alex's academic rivalry with Sanjay Patel ends and they kiss and begin dating. * May: Alex graduates from high school. * May: Andy proposes to Beth and she accepts, thus, they become engaged. * June: Haley and Dylan meet up at the mall when Phil calls him over; much to Claire's disappointment, and they make a coffee date after this they get back together. * October: Alex goes off to college after giving her parents the wrong leaving date. * October: Sanjay breaks up with Alex. 2018 * October: DeDe passes away in her sleep over Halloween. Category:Modern Family Wiki Category:Modern Family Category:Content